This invention relates to a combined disposable rigid container and cleaner. More particularly the invention relates to a rigid stackable package including a sealed upper compartment containing a sponge and a quantity of cleaning fluid and a lower compartment surrounded by a skirt accepting the upper compartment of an identical unit whereby multiple units can be stacked into a retail product.
Consumers encounter surfaces they wish to clean on a regular basis. This is especially true when a person is traveling, not at home or away from home. Toilet seats in public restrooms are prime examples. However, other surfaces upon which one sits or places valuable or delicate possessions also fall into this category. One can wipe such surfaces with a tissue but such a procedure is not always satisfactory. Even if one wets a tissue or paper towel and applies soap or another cleaning agent, one is still doing less than optimal cleaning and is likely to get dirt on one's hand from the tissue or paper towel.